El Nacimiento de Aria
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: Luce esta lista para dar a luz, y: Luce se pone histérica y tiene un aura asesina. El doctor no está y Reborn y Fon tiene que conducir por toda la ciudad y buscarlo. Colonello termina en la guardería. Viper hace apuestas. Verde esta en ¡¿La cárcel!. Shamal hace de las suyas otra vez. Tsuna es traído al pasado. Nono tiene ¡¿Afro! ¡Todo ocurre en el hospital Vongola! ¡FIC CRACK!
1. ADELANTO

ADELANTO: El Nacimiento de Aria

Al fin llego el dia, Luce esta lista para dar a luz, y…

Luce se pone histérica y tiene un aura asesina. El doctor no está y Reborn y Verde tiene que conducir por toda la ciudad y buscarlo. Colonello termina en la guardería. Viper hace apuestas. Fon esta en ¡¿La cárcel?!. Shamal hace de las suyas otra vez. Tsuna es traído al pasado. Skull ¡¿murió?! Nono tiene ¡¿Afro?! ¿Por qué Reborn esta desmayado? Explosiones, persecuciones, y patadas voladoras.

¡Todo esto ocurre en el Hospital Vongola!

ADVERTENCIA: FIC CRACK


	2. Luce histerica: ¡Alerta todo el mundo!

**Hola gente de fanfiction a pasado tiempo ¿Cómo han estado? ^^ Aliceyuutsu vuelve con otro FIC CRACK.**

**Bueno, nunca se han preguntado como fue el nacimiento de Aria?... Bueno yo si (?) Y de esa pregunta, después de meditarlo mucho e investigar en los foros se me ocurrió este fic. Esto lo cree con una amiga del colegio: Ai Mei (es su nickname ^^) y Pas ds xzb (Sele)**

**Ahora, sin mas preámbulos espero que les guste este fic.**

**ADVENTENCIA: FIC CRACK**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo no me pertenece y bla bla bla…**

El nacimiento de Aria

Era un dia normal como todos, había pasado dos meses desde que los arcobalenos recibieron la maldición, ninguno se volvió a ver desde ese dia, hasta esa tarde.

Reborn se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala apunto de tomar un delicioso esspreso cuando…

-RINGGGG!

Sono el teléfono.

-Tsk- musito Reborn ante el sonido del aparato, había tenido un dia agitado y lo que menos quería era mas trabajo, solo quería sentarse y desfrutar de su café, era tanto pedir (pues si :P)

Dejando el café al lado, salto del sillón y se dirigio hacia el teléfono. La pantallita del teléfono decía: "Numero desconocido" ¿Quién seria? Se pregunto Reborn.

-Diga- contesto el hitman

-Hola, Reborn- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Luce!- reacciono Reborn al reconocer la voz de la arcobaleno del cielo

-Si, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Luce

-si, bien-contesto Reborn- ¿Y como has estado tu?- pregunto Reborn, conociendo a Luce pensó que solo quería tener una pequeña charla.

-Esto, veras…

1 minuto después…

-Mierda- se quejo Reborn que se encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad para llegar al hospital esquivando los carros y semáforos. La razón, ¡Luce estaba apunto de dar a luz!

-¡Oye ten cuidado!

-¡Maldito por poco y chocamos!

¡Oye enano mira por donde vas!

Eso y mas le gritaban a Reborn (que tenia dos palos amarrados a los pies para alcanzar los pedales del auto xDDD)

Como sea, ignorando los insultos y esquivando a los transeúntes, Reborn finalmente llego al hospital, pero no cualquier hospital. ¡EL HOSPITAL VONGOLA! El mejor hospital de toda Italia, donde se encontraban los mejores doctores y la mas alta tecnología. Era un hospital realmente grande y… ¡¿Por qué hay camarógrafos y el edificio esta rodeado de autos y periodistas?! (._.)

Reborn se estaciono cerca del hospital

-¡Pero que…!- exclamo el hitman al ver todo el alboroto que había alrededor del hospital. Había camarógrafos, autos y limosinas estacionados, y también cámaras por todas partes. Estaban transmitiendo en vivo. Asi es señoras y señores: ¡MAFIA TV!

Reborn se escabullo entre la multitud tratando llegar a la puerta del hospital.

-¡Por aquí!- una voz entre la multitud lo llamo, entre la gente se le acerco una mujer con el cabello sujetado y un traje color rojo, ella estaba justo con otros hombres de traje

-Vongola Ottavo*- dijo Reborn saludando con respeto a la Octava Vongola: Daniela

-que bueno que halla venido- le dijo mostrando una cara de alivio- ven, te llevare donde Luce, ella y los demás arcobalenos están adentro- Daniela lo cargo dirigiéndose a la puerta del hospital, esquivando cámaras, reporteros con preguntas sobre el estado de Luce y claro, fangirls tratando de secuestrar al pequeño Reborn.

Ya dentro del hospital, todos los doctores y enfermeras estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando camillas con pacientes, las enfermeras llevaban medicamentos.

-¿Qué paso aca?- pregunto Reborn al ver todo el alboroto

-Lamentablemente ayer tuvimos un ataque donde el 75% de nuestros hombres quedaron heridos de gravedad, el hospital se esta encargando de ellos.

-¿y quien se esta encargando de Luce?- pregunto Reborn

-Bueno…

-¡Madre!, ¿ya me puedo ir?- detrás de ellos apareció un chico mas joven también con traje, de mirada simpática, de cabello castaño y ¡¿Afro?!

-Timoteo!, ya te dije que debes quedarte, como el siguiente jefe de Vongola debes estar atento a todo lo que pasa en la familia!- le reprocho Daniela a su hijo

-Tsk, que fastidio- se quejo el chico

-¡¿Y que te eh dicho de ese peinado?!- dijo tocando el afro del chico

-¡Suelta mi cabello!

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?- le dijo con esa mirada enojada

-¿Qué?, es la moda- se explico Timoteo con una sonrisa. A Reborn y Daniela les salió una gotita de la cabeza

-Ajam… -tosió Reborn

-¡Ah! Disculpa Reborn, el comportamiento de mi hijo, no es el mas adecuado- le dirigio la mirada al chico- luego hablamos, ve por ahí y no salgas del hospital hasta que yo te diga- le dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Ok – hace un puchero

Después de eso, Daniela y Reborn caminaron hasta llegar a un cuarto mas apartado de todo el alboroto. Al entrar, se encontraban todos: Skull, Verde, Colonnello, Viper, Fon y Lal. Todos se encontraban con caras de preocupación. También habían dos enfermeras.

-Reborn, finalmente llegas-kora- saludo Colonnello

-¿Dónde esta Luce?- pregunto Reborn mirando alrededor de la sala

-Ahora la trae sus subordinados

En eso, las puertas detrás de ellos se abrieron dejando entrar a Luce en silla de ruedas junto con 3 hombres. Y para la sorpresa de todos ¡Luce estaba en su forma adulta!

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron los arcobalenos

-¡Descuide jefa! ¡Todo va a estar bien!- decían sus subordinados que eran hombres grandes y robustos

-¡Chicos! A pasado tiempo-Saludo Luce

-Luce- exclamaron todos con las bocas hasta el suelo- ¿Por qué estas en tu forma adulta?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Mmm, no lo se, desperté con dolores y luego cuando me di cuenta se me había roto la fuente y había vuelto a mi forma adulta

-Tal vez… halla sido un efecto secundario de la maldición trinisette- dijo Verde

-Si, tal ves- musito Luce y de repente comenzó a sentir mas contracciones

-¡Jefa!- exclamaron sus subordinados

-E-estoy bien- dije forzando una sonrisa- ahora, ¿Dónde esta el doctor?

-Bueno…- interrumpió una de las enfermeras- Ahora mismo por el alboroto todos los doctores están ocupados y… bueno… tendrán que esperar un poco

-Pero esta embarazada, ella no puede esperar- dijo uno de los subordinados- además…

-¿No hay doctores?- todos voltearon para ver a Luce con ¡¿Una aura asesina?!

-*Glup*- todos tragaron seco. Esto se pondrá feo.

-No otra vez TT_TT- dijeron sus subordinados

-¡¿COMO QUE NO HAY DOCTORES?!- un grito parecido al de un demonio se escucho en todo el hospital.

Luce tenia el ceño fruncido y su aura asesina aumentaba. Reborn y los demás la veian sorprendidos. La amigable, comprensible y pacifica Luce había cambiado totalmente, que digo totalmente, esta peor que Xanxus, Hibari y la piña juntos Ò.Ó. Reborn dirigio la mirada hacia sus subordinados que tenían miradas de: "Auxilio" o "No otra ves"

-¡T-Tranquila jefa!- decía un subordinado mientras temblaba- ¡T-Toda va a…

-¡CALLATE!- Luce agarro del cuello y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-…¿Esa es Luce?- se preguntaron todos los arcobalenos con miedo. Sip, esa es Luce… el lado oscuro de Luce.

Regla Nº 1: Nunca hagan enojar a una embarazada

-I-Increible- musito Verde que se ocultaba detrás de Reborn- Nunca volveré a subestimarla -_-U

-Sugoii O_o- dijeron Fon y Colonnello mirando como Luce abofeteaba multiples veces a uno de sus subordinados

-Me recuerda a cierta persona-kora- dije Colonnello mirando a Lal que tenia una mirada de asombro

-… cachetea mejor que yo O_o- dijo una muy confundida Lal

-L-Luce-sempai se ve… alterada- le susurro Skull a Viper y….

-¡CALLATE!- Luce le lanzo su subordinado a Skull embistiéndolo contra la pared

-…- dije Reborn estaba sin palabras. Bajo su mirada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Ahora me gusta mas – dijo el pequeño hitman con picaradia

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- le susurro la Octava a Reborn

Reborn medito por un momento y luego de uno segundos que fueron un infierno para los subordinados de Luce…

-Lo tengo- dijo el pequeño hitman y todos lo miraron rogando que su idea tranquilizara a Luce.

Reborn camino hacia Verde y puso su mano en su hombro

-El será tu doctor

-… ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, sobretodo el mismo Verde

-¡Idito! Yo no soy doctor, soy un científico- dijo Verde ajustándose los lentes

-Si pero según se tienes un diploma en medicina ¿verdad?- le dijo Reborn

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Verde

-Los espías Vongolo son los mejores recolectando información

-Si, pero….- trato de excusarse Verde pero Luce lo miro con su "amigable sonrisa"

-Verde-kun- musito Luce haciendo temblar a Verde mientras le salían mas gotitas de la cabeza- ¿Lo haras verdad?

Era de vida o muerte, la sonrisa de Luce se volvió mas amplia y el miedo de Verde aumentaba.

-S-Si (=_=)7 - dijo rendido el científico

-Gracias ^^- Luce volvió con su aura amistosa y todos los presentes sus piraron

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a preparar al doctor Verde para el parto ^^U- dijo una de las enfermeras corriendo hacia la puerta.

La Octava llevo a los arcobalenos y a los subordinados de Luce fuera de la habitación.

-Por poco- dijo aliviado uno de los subordinados

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Viper sorprendida

-Desde que el embarazo de la jefa esta próximo ha estado teniendo… cambios de actitud -_-U

-¡Esta histérica!- agrego Verde

-Y Reborn ¿Cuál es el plan?-kora

-El plan es este- todos se acercaron a Reborn- Viper, usaras tus ilusiones para que Verde se vuelva adulto otra ves, solo hasta que Luce termine de dar a luz. En ese cuerpo de bebe Verde no podrá ayudar a Luce.

-Te costara… y caro- dijo la ilusionista

-Descuida, Skull pagara todo con el dinero de la familia Calcasa

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Skull confundido apunto de decir todas sus quejas, pero los demás arcobalenos lo miraron con una cara de "TE VAMOS A MATAR" y Skull se fue a una esquina del muro y se hizo bolita (?)

-Viper se encargara de las ilusiones- continuo Reborn- Mientras que Colonnello, Lal, Fon y Skull asisten, complacen y ayudan a Luce en todo lo que pida.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Verde

-¿Y tu que harás Reborn?- pregunto Lal

-Yo ayudare a La Octava para que las cosas en el hospital no se salgan de control- dijo posándose en el hombro de Daniela: Octava Vongola- Ambos mantendremos a los periodistas fuera del alcance de Luce

-Me parece buen plan-kora- dijo Colonnello

-Bien, iniciemos

-¡SI!

Luego de organizar el plan, Viper uso sus ilusiones para que Verde volviera a su edad adulta, lo cual le gusto a Verde.

-Mirame Reborn, soy mas alto que tu- dijo burlonamente Verde, pero Reborn lo golpeo con Leon-Martillo.

Después de eso, todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, Colonnello junto con Lal, Skull y Fon y los subordinados de Luce se fueron para asistir y complacer a Luce en todo lo que se le antojara. Reborn se fue con Daniela para controlar (o en el caso de Reborn matar) a cualquier periodista o persona que tratase de acercarse a Luce. Y bueno, con respecto a Viper, después de hacer la ilusión se fue a caminar por el hospital.

-Tch, que molesto- se quejo Viper- Solo será un momento decían, ¡No te haremos gastar tus ilusiones ni tu tiempo decían!- empezó a decir imitando la voz de Fon que la convenció de venir al hospital.

Viper estaban flotando enfadada por el hospital mirando a la gente de Vongola que estaba herida. Penso que se iba a aburrir y lo mejor seria irse, pero en eso escucho una conversación que llamo la atención de la pequeña ilusionista. (Yo creo que Viper es mujer)

-Has escuchado, dicen que la arcobaleno Luce ha vuelto a su forma adulta- le decía un chico a otro

-Me pregunto como será su bebe, según se no han podido sacar las radiografías del bebe, por lo tanto no se sabe que va a ser- agrego otro chico y asi siguieron las demás conversaciones

-¿Qué color de ojos tendrá?

-¿De que color será su cabello?

-A que hora nacerá

-Con cuanto peso

-Sera hombre o mujer

Eso y muchas cosas mas se preguntaban todos en el hospital, a lo cual a Viper se le vino una gran idea a la mente.

-Esto será oro- dijo para si misma Viper con una sonrisa ambiciosa

Mientras tanto, Colonnello y los demás acompañaban a Luce en caso de que necesitara algo.

-Skull-Kun, podrían acomodarme la almohada ^^- dijo amablemente Luce

-¡S-Si!

-Lal-san podrías cerrar la ventana, hace algo de frio ^^

-Claro

-¿Necesita algo más jefa?-pregunto uno de sus subordinados

-No por ahora, gracias… esto… Lamento el alboroto de hace un momento- se disculpo Luce desde lo profundo de su kokoro (?) – No se que me paso en ese instante (Ú.Ù)

-Descuida Luce, ya quedo en el pasado – dijo Fon preparando té para todos

-Gracias ^^- dijo un poco mas animada- Saben, al principio pense que me ayudaban solo porque me tenían miedo- dijo y todos los presentes les paso un escalofrió por el cuerpo- jeje, perdón por pensar así

-N-No te preocupes - dijeron todos con miedo

Mientras tanto, Verde fue al baño antes de alistarse para asistir en el parto.

-Que bien se siente estirar las piernas otra ves- Verde estaba de muy buen humor, tal ves el plan de Reborn no era tan malo, estaría en su forma adulta aunque fuera por solo ese dia. Verde pensó que nada podría salir mal.

… Sigue soñando campeón :yaoming:

-Disculpe señor ¿usted trabaja aca?- un policía se le acerco a Verde

-E-esto… - musito Verde

-Permítame ver su tarjeta de doctor- dijo el policía extendiendo su mano

- Vera, yo no trabajo aquí- dijo Verde irritado de tantas preguntas

-Sabe que esta prohibido personificar a un doctor?!

- Si pero..!- Trato de excusarse

-¡Con que personificando a un doctor! ¡Eh! ¡Usted queda arrestado!- dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas le puso las esposas a Verde

-¡Pero que?!- dijo alarmado Verde mientras se lo llevaban a rastras y comenzó a gritar- ¡Alguien! ¡Reborn! ¡Quien sea, AYUDA!

Empezó a gritar Verde pero nadie lo escucho y se lo llevaron a la cárcel.

-¡Soy inocente! TT_TT

-¡Dígaselo al juez!

Continuara…

**ADELANTO:**

**-Reborn y Fon conducen a toda velocidad por la ciudad en busca de Shamal**

**-Colonnello esta ¡¿En la guardería?!**

**-¡Viper haciendo apuestas!**

**YYYYYYY… corte!**

**Me extrañaron? :3 (la lanzan a un volcán) ¡Lo siento! OTL Perdón por la GRAAAAN demora, otra vez TT_TT. Espero que les halla gustado :D Esperen la siguiente parte. **

**Aliceyuutsu**


End file.
